


A Thirst for War

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: Gundam 00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: Ali al-Saachez had a thirst for war. Drabble written for the Fanfiction Reddit Discord's Drabble Night.





	A Thirst for War

Ali was thirsty for war

That could not be denied.

He instigated battles for the sake of them, often provoking innocent countries and armies into attacking him so that he could cleave through their forces, slaughtering man, woman, and child alike. It did not matter the purpose, the reason for fighting. Ali lived to end the lives of others. Such bloodlust meant that Ali was never truly happy. Sure, the screams of the dying were nice, but they got boring fast.

No. Ali wanted to fight a Gundam. It did not matter which one. Just one that he could kill.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble written for the Fanfiction Reddit Discord's Drabble Night.
> 
> Prompt: Thirsty
> 
> Fandom: Gundam 00
> 
> Characters: Ali al-Saachez
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
